transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Rust Seas Theft
Sky over the Rust Seas Region(#12274Rnt) - Cybertron Red particles from the rust desert below waft up to cause trouble for intakes. It's not easy to fly here, with high winds buffeting any unskilled flier should they descend too much. Tyger Pax's noble pillars can be seen, along with its grand statues, and Nova Cronum's Thunderhead Pass yawns indefinitely, threatening with teeth-like spires. Obvious exits: Up leads to Stratosphere above the Equator. Down leads to Rust Seas Region. Nova Cronum The Rust Seas Tyger Pax Blast Off has arrived. With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. Space Shuttle finds himself on patrol over the Rust Seas, following his own orders to step up efforts to keep Autobots out of Nova Cronum... or anywhere nearby. The Decepticons successfully won the city- now they need to keep the lapping tide of Autobot scum away from that shoreline entirely! The Combaticon shuttle flies high through the air, and naturally can't help but remember this is where he keeps encountering Dogfight. For some reason. And for once... he almost hopes he will again. The shuttle's in a bad mood. He recently encountered Blurr and Arcee, was reminded yet again or his unwanted feelings of loss and rage, and is even more disgruntled feeling than ever. His own civility is being called into question, and... slag it all... maybe he ought to just give up on the idea of civility entirely. Maybe he ought to just become as thuggish as the average Decepticon. Throw away any idea of class and manners and just get... down and dirty. But... is he really capable of this? Does he REALLY want to even go there? He's not sure- but that's highly unusual for him as it is. Grumman X-29 tends to patrol around the Rust Seas as well. Aside from the obvious reason (He's one of the few flying Autobots, after all), there's that other reason. The chance to take down Blast Off, if he shows up. With a burst of flame, Dogfight's engines burst into life as he corkscrews in the sky, looking to see if any patrolling Decepticons will notice him. Maybe a Seeker? Maybe... Maybe Blast Off. Not that Dogfight would be aware of anything different for the Combaticon. Space Shuttle 's scanners continue sweeping the area, until finally.. there's a *blip*. The Combaticon almost smirks internally. JUST the 'bot he wanted to see. The shuttle comes in fast and aggressively, aiming his side lasers for a short burst of long range fire at the Triggerbot. <> Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Grumman X-29 with his Looking for Me? attack! -7 Combat: You took 9 damage. Grumman X-29 also picks up Blast Off on scanners, but there's a brief second there he's confused. Why is Blast Off moving fast and towards him as opposed to his usual arrogant hovering? Ah well, Dogfight knows all about being aggressive, he'll beat Blast Off with experience at that. The shot scarely gets a movement from the Grumman, though it does appear to do some damage. <> With that, Dogfight's wings do their Triggerbot flip as he attempts to blast past the Combaticon, peppering him with laser fire. Combat: Grumman X-29 sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Grumman X-29 misses Space Shuttle with his Beating you at being angry through Experience (Laser) attack! Space Shuttle expertly dodges the shots, though just barely. He's in a bitter mood, and more aggressive- and possibly more reckless than usual. The odds are, as long as he keeps evading attack, he'll remain that way, fueled by an atypical anger- and VERY typical ego. <> He arcs around, strafing the sky with more shots! Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Grumman X-29 with his Make an example of you attack! -7 Combat: You took 8 damage. Grumman X-29 is rocked again by that shot. There's his typical venting from within. Right, he needs to limit this shuttle's movement, and there's only one way he can think of. With a twist, Dogfight twists in the sky, turning around for another pass. <>. With that, Dogfight attempts to blast past Blast Off, twisting at the last second to, rather than gash along Blast Off's side, go for one of those wings to limit his movement. Combat: Grumman X-29 strikes Space Shuttle with his Clipping your wings! attack! Combat: Grumman X-29 's risky attack leaves him temporarily incapacitated! Space Shuttle IS angry, still seething over his encounter with the two Autobots the night before. He's frustrated, lonely, furious, and looking for a way to vent that rage. And this is Blast Off, who is usually the picture of cool, calm, collected aloofness. He denies it, of course. <>...which sounded... angry. Dogfight has a point, however, and he follows it with a punctuation mark all his own, slicing into the shuttle's wing. "AAAIGH!" The wing is severely damaged, hanging on by a few circuits and struts... barely. It flaps uselessly in the wind as the injured shuttle suddenly finds himself speeding for the ground. His antigravs kick in to spare him a crash, but without his wing functional, he doesn't have the manuevering capability he normally does. He must transform, which he does. The nearly severed wing just hangs off his leg now at a grisly angle, and may well fall off soon. Violet optics flash as Blast Off hovers in midair where he stopped his fall, bringing out his ionic blaster to point at the Autobot. "And... What does it matter anyway? Being civilized does nothing when you are in the middle of a WAR. I am going to make you PAY for that!!" Blast Off shifts into his battle-ready robot mode. Combat: Blast Off strikes Grumman X-29 with his Civil is OUT- BRUTE is IN. attack! -3 Combat: You took 12 damage. Combat: That attack has slightly corrupted your Strength systems! Dogfight flips and stands up into his robot mode Dogfight smirks internally. Oh, he can't even fathom what's gotten Blast Off so angry, but Dogfight is going to be taking advantage of it. He is slightly annoyed though, as he blasts back, that the wing didn't fall off. He's got a trophy he wants, and as long as its stuck to Blast Off's leg he isn't having it. The ionic blast hits true on the Grumman, shaking his systems and form. "Yeah, you're right, what does it matter? Considering -you're- the one who goes on about it, I'd figure you'd have an answer for me!" With Blast Off near the ground, Dogfight sees an opportunity. The Triggerbot transforms in midair, and just... Aims his fall towards Blast Off, shoulder-first. This is going to hurt someone. Combat: Dogfight misses Blast Off with his THIS WAS A TERRIBLE IDEA IN HINDSIGHT (Smash) attack! Blast Off strikes Dogfight, then scoffs, "Perhaps. Perhaps I am merely tired of being the only civilized individual on this entire PLANET sometimes. PERHAPS I should start stooping to YOUR level? I have never ventured to try lowering myself in such a manner... PERHAPS I should try new things once in a while..." He goes on... until he suddenly has an Triggerbot hurtling towards him at breakneck speed. It snaps him out of his rant, but as he darts out of the way, he aims a kick for the other mech (using his non-injured leg, of course). It's half defensive, and half- let's see if I can make him crash even HARDER. Combat: Blast Off strikes Dogfight with his Trying new things- how does this KICK thing work again? (Kick) attack! Combat: You took 2 damage. Combat: Blast Off's attack has damaged your Firepower! There's a slight -bmph- as Dogfight crashes into the (Thankfully soft) land of the Rust Seas. And then Blast Off kicks him. -Him-. "You... Slackin... Call that a kick?!" the Triggerbot demands, pulling his fist back as he aims for an uppercut on the taller Combaticon. He's well into his temper now. Combat: Dogfight strikes Blast Off with his Right to the jaw! (Punch) attack! Blast Off starts to swell up in indignant outrage at Dogfight insulting his strength (which admittedly is sad and pathetic, but that's neither here nor there...), and that indignation prevents him from spending his time on better things, like, say, getting out of the way. The Autobot's uppercut knocks him back, and this is normally when the Combaticon immediately seeks distance and high ground. But not right now. No, he's well into his own temper, which is new to him. But he's had an impotent outrage welling up within for a very long time, and it appears the dam has just burst. The Combaticon lunges at Dogfight instead, seeking to knock him down with a shoulder jab. He's a Combaticon, slag it all... he's supposed to be the fearless master of combat- ANY combat, right? Combat: Blast Off strikes Dogfight with his Channeling Bruticus here (Ram) attack! -1 Combat: You took 3 damage. Combat: Blast Off's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Dogfight has a moment's elation from that punch, the sheer impact of just hitting Blast Off's face spreading a grin across his own. But then Blast Off does something unexpected, ramming the smaller Triggerbot head on, shoulder first. However, Dogfight has taken stronger hits (Ask Torque about that some time!), so he manages to keep an unsteady footing. "Yeah, y' feel it, don't ya? Dogfight says, grinning darkly. "Its like a slaggin wave, ain't it? But y'see, Blast Off, y'know what the thing about bein' angry is? Y' gotta learn..." Dogfight runs forward, his own winged shoulder pointing right towards Blast Off. "To keep a calm head about it!" Combat: Dogfight strikes Blast Off with his Shoulderwings make for a painful tackle! (Ram) attack! Combat: You took 3 damage from that attack. Combat: You have foolishly damaged your own Velocity! Blast Off connects- but with his light armor the impact seems to do almost as much damage to him as the Triggerbot. Who then lunges with a jab of the wings. The sharp edge hurts, though Blast Off doesn't suffer too much damage. At least not enough to knock some sense into him. He staggers back, wiping a trickle of energon from under his faceplate where that uppercut landed earlier, but with his natural agility finds it easy to stay on his feet. Though that wing on his leg is still flapping uselessly around. He glances down at it, and then looks back up, a glint of anger still apparent. "I... see. Well... I certainly have plenty of experience with mechs who use their anger to fuel the devastation of their attacks. But unlike Brawl and Bruticus, *I* DO keep a clear head." He insists yet again, glaring and studying the slightly shorter 'Bot. "Enough to see, for instance, that YOU just felt the impact of that blow yourself.... and enough..." His voice rises in anger again, "....to think that perhaps I can ADD insult to the injury!!!" With that, he lunges at Dogfight, swinging his right fist to try to hit Dogfight's winged shoulder. Combat: Blast Off strikes Dogfight with his Insult to Injury (Punch) attack! Combat: You took 2 damage. Combat: Blast Off's attack has damaged your Accuracy! <'Autobot'> Dogfight says, "I am going... To slagging TEAR OFF... Blast Off's wing..." Dogfight falters slightly from that impact. Hey, Blast Off's bigger than him, it still hurts. But still, there's a slightly energon stained grin on the Triggerbot's face as he faces Blast Off again, for another blow. "Sure ya do. Just keep convincing yourself that..." Dogfight rushes over again, but then there's a *click*, and the Triggerbot's Blowtorch Blaster is in his hand. Not willing to risk a chance of missing, Dogfight sweeps the gun upwards, as if punching. But rather than an impact, there's just that familiar stock noise and flame... <'Autobot'> Torque says, "Er.. Y'alright there, Dogfight?" Combat: Dogfight misses Blast Off with his Melee range flamethrower never ends badly! attack! <'Autobot'> Dogfight says, "Uh, define 'Okay'" <'Autobot'> Dogfight says, "Cause his slaggin' wing is so close to falling off... I think getting that's okay." <'Autobot'> Torque says, "I.. guess that's okay?" <'Autobot'> Dogfight says, "But yeah, I'll be making a trip to medical after this" Blast Off glares at Dogfight, and braces for another uppercut or some other physical impact... and only at the last second does he realize it's something else entirely. Fortunately for him, even blinded by anger or not- he's still extremely agile- and it comes in handy now as he leaps up and away just in time. There's a low sound of his engines rumbling in anger. "I... have had... quite enough... of THAT!" He proceeds to immediately duck down again, then lunge with both hands to try to grab the hand of the Autobot that is holding that hated flamethrower. "You WILL know and fear the Combaticon name, Autofool! Whether I have to blast that fear into you by sophisticated means, or simply have to GRIND you down myself like the ground-pounder you really ARE.... I /will/ do so!" If he succeeds he'll twist that arm and try knocking the weapon out of it as he attempts to flip the 'Bot off balance. Combat: Blast Off strikes Dogfight with his You can only fly in ALT mode- after all..... (Punch) attack! Combat: You took 2 damage. Combat: Blast Off's attack has damaged your Agility! Dogfight's blaster is knocked aside by the twist, however the Triggerbot doesn't seem to give Blast Off a response, instead there's an irritated venting noise. But hey, Blast Off's close, may as well attempt to make him regret it. Dogfight pulls his head backwards, before rushing it forward, attempting to headbutt Blast Off and knock him back a bit to get a chance to recover the blaster. Combat: Dogfight misses Blast Off with his Headbutt! (Smash) attack! -1 <'Autobot'> Dogfight says, "Yeah, I think Blast Off's a bit angry..." Blast Off seems to be gaining the upper ground here, and it just fuels his boldness in coming in close and continuing trying to get physical. Perhaps it helps that for once, his opponent is smaller than he, instead of bigger... and while his punches hurt they don't hurt as much as that blasted flamethrower or serrated wingtips. As the Triggerbot tries a headbutt, the Combaticon jerks back slightly, avoiding the move with a countermove of his own. With another angry engine rumble, he tries to grab hold of Dogfight's head- and start pounding it repeatedly with his free fist! "You think you can MOCK me? You Autofools have no clue... but I will *teach* you all... one at a time. Starting with *you*!" His punches, if they land, may not even do much damage- but that's not the point right now. In a move straight out of Bruticus' repository, he just wants to SMASH something. Sometimes.... that's actually quite therapeutic. Unless, of course, it's YOUR head that's being used for the "therapy". Combat: Blast Off strikes Dogfight with his This is Therapy- right? (Punch) attack! Combat: You took 1 damage. Combat: Blast Off's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Dogfight vents as his attack misses and he's punched by Blast Off. Dammit, this is his element and he's losing. Well, if Blast Off is going to stay close, Dogfight is going to make him regret it. "I'll mock... Whoever the slag I want!" With that, Dogfight transforms, nosecone facing Blast Off, before rocketting forwards. Will Blast Off get out of the way, or will he be caught on Dogfight's single engine blast? Swiftly, Dogfight shifts into his jet mode Combat: Grumman X-29 misses Blast Off with his Mr Dogfights Wild Ride attack! Combat: You are running low on energon! Blast Off loses himself to his rage for just a second, smashing away in a fit of anger- but the transformation brings him back to his senses. At least enough to stop and realize that what he's doing might not be the smartest thing he's ever done. He gets out of the way, half-leaping back and half-knocked back- the Grumman scraping his paint and leaving the slightest bit of a contact burn, but nothing major. It's enough, though, that for the first time he has a glimmer of questioning what he's doing. The Combaticon leaps up into the air after Dogfight, though in root mode he's probably not as fast as Dogfight is in alt mode. "Get back here, coward..." The damaged wing is a problem, though, and he stops to try to fold it back on his leg as best he can and prevent it from flapping around in the wind. It's annoying. Combat: Blast Off takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Dogfight flips and stands up into his robot mode Dogfight transforms back after his attack fails, turning around and starting to run back. "I'll slagging show you a -coward-!" Dogfight yells back, pulling his fist back and attempting to just rush Blast Off with a punch as he rushes towards him. Combat: Dogfight strikes Blast Off with his Slight temper issues! (Punch) attack! Combat: You are running low on energon! Blast Off is busy enough fiddling with his wing that he fails to see Dogfight coming back at him in time. When he does look up and see, it's too late, and he gets knocked back groundward by the blow. "Ooof!" He lands with a thud, but is scrambling back up again quickly therafter, wiping another trickle of energon from his faceplate as he does so. He doesn't answer with words- just what almost sounds like a snarl as the Combaticon lunges at Dogfight with an elbow jab towards the midsection. meanwhile, that wing is barely hanging on anymore. Combat: Blast Off strikes Dogfight with his Words just get in the way of a good fist fight (Punch) attack! Combat: You took 2 damage. Combat: Blast Off's attack has damaged your Firepower! Dogfight is knocked backwards by Blast Off's attack, the larger transformer having a height advantage. However, Dogfight has been fighting for a reason... And he's going to go for it. "... Y' did a good job Blast OFf, but this fight is -mine-!" With that, Dogfight attempts to just... Rip the wing off, by the last bits still there! Combat: Dogfight strikes Blast Off with his Yoink! (Grab) attack! Blast Off is taken by surprise as Dogfight suddenly lunges- at his leg, ripping off the wing. With a yelp of surprise and pain, the shuttleformer's alt mode is effectively taken completely out of the question now. His optics glow a vivid purple as he stands there a moment, equilabrating and adjusting, then lunges towards Dogfight. "Give. That. BACK!" He uses his antigravs to add thrust to his intended full body impact, as he grabs for Dogfight, his wing... anything he can reach. Combat: Blast Off strikes Dogfight with his That belongs to ME! (Ram) attack! Combat: You took 6 damage. Combat: Blast Off's attack has damaged your Agility! Dogfight isn't going to give his prize up this quickly. Sure, he hasn't defeated Blast Off in an out and out fight, but he's gotten the Combaticon's wing. This is, quite possibly, the greatest insult Dogfight could do. The Triggerbot grabs the wing and turns his body to take the full brunt of Blast Off's attack, falling over from it. "You'll just haveta... Catch up and take it!" With that, Dogfight transforms back into his alt mode, attempting to knock Blast Off off him and backwards. No sense hanging around any more, now Dogfight just needs to drag himself back home to enjoy his 'victory'. Swiftly, Dogfight shifts into his jet mode Combat: Grumman X-29 strikes Blast Off with his Grand Theft Shuttle (Ram) attack! Combat: You took 3 damage from that attack. Combat: You have foolishly damaged your own Accuracy! Combat: You are running low on energon! Blast Off 's desperate grab for his wing fails, and as the Autobot transforms the Combaticon is in no shape to avoid the sudden impact. He is sent flying back with a CRUNCH as already weakened armor is finally broken off in places entirely. His injured leg, already missing a wing and exposed circuits sparking, gets further twisted at the impact. He lies on his back in the dirt for a second, stunned, as his systems start flashing dire warnings at him. He then pushes himself back up frantically. "No!" He starts running after the plane, and out of force of habit almost transforms... then remembers there's no point. He's not going to catch up missing that wing. Also- running was a bad idea, as the injured leg has a definite limp now. Servos and gears creak at the weight imbalance and the strained joints. This whole "get angry and get up close and personal with a mini-bot" idea is beginning to seem like it was an *extremely bad idea* now. There's a bitter, humiliating irony as HE is suddenly the "groundpounder" forced to watch the flier soar the skies with ease. So Blast Off is forced to stop, and watch as the Autobot takes off. But... not without a parting shot. "You will REGRET this, Autofool! I will make *sure* of it!!!" And he fires off his blaster at the fleeing 'Bot. Combat: Blast Off misses Grumman X-29 with his Optic for an Optic Wing for a Wing!!! attack! -2 Although the fleeing Grumman is down an engine, with slight smoke damage bursting forth, he knows what will happen: Blast Off is going to try to shoot him. Dogfight vents, focusing, attempting to clear his mind through the anger and the rush... And there's that distinctive sound. Time almost seems to stand still as Dogfight pulls violently down, and whether through that last desperate move, or the exhaustion of the shooter, the shot skims past. There's nothing left to say or do, Dogfight's made it. He didn't defeat Blast Off in a fight, but he still won in his own way. His remaining blaster bursts into life, and the Grumman flies off towards Autobot headquarters, prize safely tucked away. Combat: Grumman X-29 begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Blast Off ...can only watch in further humiliation as his shot... misses? Of all the times, after a perfect record of hits.... THAT shot misses? No, it would seem the Gods of Fate have indeed agreed with Dogfight- using anger in a battle is effective only as long as one doesn't lose their head. Or else... you may lose a wing. ...Or worse. The Combaticon suddenly finds himself glancing around as if hoping no one ELSE saw all this... then he has nothing left to do but fly up into the air, using his antigravs for a much SLOWER flight home, in root mode, than he would have ever expected. Perhaps it will give him time to think about leaving the *SMASH*BOOM*BANG* stuff to Brawl and Bruticus. Autobot Message: 3/146 Posted Author AAR - Rust Seas Fistfight May 12 2014 Dogfight ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *** AUTOBOT SPINNY *** The beaten, dusty form of Dogfight shows on screen, looking as if someone has repeatably punched him in the face, shot him, he just looks a mess. "So, last night, I was patrolling the Rust Seas and guess who showed up? Blast Off! Seemed he was a bit uh, angry". Dogfight offers a sheepish shrug. "Yeah, weird for him". "Unfortunately he was angry enough he started t' get the better of me before I nearly sliced his wing off and we had a bit of a punching match on the Rust Seas. Unfortunately the slagger managed to do enough damage with that slackin' rifle of his in the air that I was about to drop, so I uh..." The Triggerbot grins madly. "Sort of... Evened the odds" Dogfight reaches behind him and pulls out... Blast Off's severed wing! "So yeah. I'll pass this by Intel to make sure its not bugged or anything, but I'd like it back. Nice conversation piece" With that, the Triggerbot finger-guns to the camera, before it fades out *** AUTOBOT SPINNY ***